The New Beginning
by The Best witch of all
Summary: Was New Story. Meda is living in an orphanage. she gets beat by her instructor, then befirends the marauders. Can she keep the abuse a secret?If you think of a title please tell me. i have no idea of what the title should be.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

You know, sometimes you wish for something desperately and won't get it. No matter how hard you try. Well, I was used to do that. I had wished for the most important thing in the world. But it didn't come.

I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. I mean I never get anything. Well, if you count beatings from my orphanage instructor and over sized boy's clothes.

I have been here for five years now and every day for five years I have wished for my life to be like it used to be. To be with my parents. For them to have listened to me when I told them that I had a bad feeling when we were in the car. They didn't listen. And now they're dead.

A drunk driver hit us. Paralyzing me immediately. And killing the most important people in the world to me.

That was when I was eleven. And just going to Hogwarts. It was Christmas Vacation. The worst present anyone could ever have gotten.

Now I'm 16 and I'm going into my sixth year at Hogwarts. I can walk now but I can't run or ride a broomstick. None of that. That's why I read and do my homework when everyone is watching the quidditich matches. And then at night I'll cry myself to sleep. I don't really have any friends.

The first few weeks I had made a few friends but they stopped when I came back. They never even notice me now. The teachers don't either.

I have honey brown hair and I guess I have a nice figure. Or I would if I got fed during the summer. I walk every morning at Hogwarts. I have long tan legs too! But the best feature I think I have is my purple eyes. My mother had hazel eyes while my father had this sparkle to his blue eyes. I'll never know how I got my purple eyes but I love them.

Most people won't notice tomorrow if I have a cut lip. They never do so I guess I'm just stating the obvious.

I hope I no one finds out what happens here. Or I'm dead for sure. Not to mention ashamed that I can't stop a muggle.

I hate my life.

Chapter One: The Marauders.

When I walked onto the platform I saw everyone saying goodbye to their parents. I remembered doing that. I wished I could be doing that again. Just once more.

I lugged my trunk onto the train in search of a compartment. I had gone all the way back and by that time my legs were cramping.

I wasn't used to walking that much. When I walked in the morning I would hover myself all the way back to my dorm. Or I'd hover myself to and from classes.

I finally found an empty compartment. I picked up my trunk and put it on the luggage rack. Then I laid down on the one bench and fell asleep.

I never heard the people come in. Nor did I hear their conversation.

"Hey Moony! I found a compartment." James yelled as he opened the door and they all filed in. When all their luggage was up in the luggage compartment he looked around.

Then he noticed a girl laid out on the bench sleeping peacefully. When he showed his friends they crept closer. They saw a cut lip and a black eye beneath the worn sunglasses.

That was when they started to get mad. How could someone beat her up?

"Hey guys have you ever seen her before? Is she an exchange student?" Remus asked. Trying to keep his anger out of his voice.

"Um… I think her name's Andrea Canes or something," Sirius replied. "I was partnered with her a few years back. I didn't really do the work but I got an O on it. I guess she handed in." He finished shrugging.

"Why didn't you get any work done?" James asked.

"Full moon." was all Sirius replied. They all nodded knowingly.

"Well, we know she's in Hogwarts. Is she in Gryffindor?" Remus asked.

"Um… I don't know," James replied truthfully. "Guess we'll have to wait and ask when she wakes." They all took out their exploding snap cards and started to play.

Chapter Two: Annoyance.

When I awoke I didn't know that they were there. That is until I heard an explosion and spun around.

I was looking at a black faced Sirius Black with his fried black hair sticking up all over the place. I thought I had started to go a little crazy. I mean they would never sit with ME, of all people. But here they were. Maybe I was hallucinating. No, I guess not. I'm not that crazy.

That's when I noticed that they were staring at me.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"What's your name?" James asked first.

"Um… Andromeda Christenson."

"What year are you in?" he asked cutting me off.

"…6th." I replied hesitantly.

Before I could ask why, Remus asked "What house are you in?" I was starting to get annoyed.

"Gryffindor. WHY?" I said.

There was moment of silence. I was just about to ask again when Sirius said "Because we have never seen you around before."

I was about to reply when I noticed my legs were starting to turn numb. I had been standing to long. I had to get out so that I could massage them. No one knew what had happened.

That's why my friends left. Because I wouldn't tell them why I was out until April. I guess they wanted to find out.

"Well I got to go so I'll see you around bye." I babbled as I pulled my trunk out of the luggage area and flew out the door. (a/n: she walked really fast.)

I went all the way to the front and opened a door that had a red-head that I knew to be Lily Evans and a blonde which I knew to be Katrina Shaffer.

They both looked surprised.

So I said "I got kicked out of my compartment, can I stay here?"

I didn't care if they said no. I just had to sit down. But to my surprise they said sure and I rushed to a seat. When I sat down I stretched my legs then massaged them. When I looked up I saw that they were looking at me curiously.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"Why'd you massage your legs?" Katrina asked.

"Oh, there slightly stiff from walking a long time." I lied.

They said ok and then started talking again. I changed in the bathroom I didn't want them to see the blood and bruises. Then I came back and fell asleep.

When I awoke I saw six pairs of eyes looking at me. The marauders had joined our compartment.

I hate my life.

No one talked at all the rest of the way to the school. But they kept sending me glances. By the time we were there I thought I was going to lose it. I got away from them and rode in a carriage all the way up in to the school. I then went to my dorm where I fell asleep instantly. Missing the feast. Unaware of the fact that the Marauders, Lily and Katrina were looking for me.

I loved this castle.

Chapter Three: Him.

I awoke at 12:00 that night. I hadn't had a chance to do my summer homework. Actually this was becoming a habit. Every year I'd wake up early to do my summer homework.

No one knew I woke up early. I usually spent the rest of the night doing it. I hadn't been to the feasts since my sorting. That way I got enough sleep to not be tired.

At 7:30 people had started to come down. I packed up my finished work and walked to the great hall. I ate one piece of toast and a glass of milk. I remembered to take my malnutrition potion so that I'd be able to eat with out throwing up.

As soon as I saw the Marauders, Katrina and Lily come in I got up and walked out. My first class was Defense Against the Dark Arts. I got there and there was no professor. After everyone had arrived the professor had still not arrived.

I took out my wand. I had a strange feeling about this. I usually trusted my instincts.

All of a sudden a red streak of light came out. It hit a student and everyone but James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Katrina and I started to panic. When the people stepped out we all took to fighting them. I had five people, James and Sirius each had one while the rest were taking the other three. There were ten in all. They had succeeded in taking there's out while I had one more to go. This duel reminded me of something.

((Flashback))

_I was walking in the park when I saw a streak of light hit a girl. She went down. I took out my wand and started to fight the men. All but one was down and this one looked to be the ring-leader. _

_When the man Yelled out "Crucio." I thought I was done for. But a woman ran in front of me and took it. It was my mother. Or I thought it was. It was actually an auror. That's when the man got away. _

_But it wasn't the first time I had crucio thrown at me and it wouldn't be the last._

((End Flashback))

"You," I hissed quietly so only he could hear.

"Hello class! My name's John Handel. I will be your professor this year."

I gasped. Thankfully no one heard me. John Handel was my orphanage instructor.

Chapter Four: The Project.

The DADA class went by in a blur. But I do remember the 'Professor' giving me a detention for not paying attention. The detention was this Friday. I only had five days until my doom.

I'd managed to not listen in all my other classes. By the time lunch was over I had finished all the homework I need to.

I managed to listen in Transfiguration. Which was a good thing because she assigned a project. We have to write down the steps of turning into an Animagus.

But the worst part of it was that she assigned us partners too! James Potter and Lily Evans were together, Sirius Black and Katrina Shaffer were together and Remus Lupin and I were together.

I've been avoiding them since the train ride. Well trying to anyways. Now I have to work with them.

I hate my life.

"Hey, Christenson. Get over here." Black called.

I picked up my stuff and hovered myself over there. Of course they thought I had walked. Which was a good thing.

_You called._ I thought sarcastically. I sat down and took out a piece of parchment. Then I grabbed my favorite pencil.

"Ok, so the first step in becoming an Animagus is taking a potion to reveal your form. When you take it, it shows you your form in a vision thing." I said taking notes.

"Wait how do you know that?" Remus asked.

That was the question I had been waiting for. One that would lead to my secrets.

"Can't tell. Now once you..." I started.

"No, tell me," Sirius insisted. I guess he had been listening. "I will give you vertasium if you don't."

There. He had said it. The one thing I feared. For him to find out all my secrets. I had to tell him. But I couldn't. Not yet.

Chapter Five: The Club.

"I'm sorry Sirius but I can't tell you. I don't even know you. I'll tell you when I trust you." I said quickly and went back to writing.

I was finished by the time the bell rang. I went to dinner and started my homework for that day. By the time Dinner was over I had finished all of it.

There was nothing for me to do, so I just went to the common room and sat down in a chair facing the fire. I picked up my book called "Speak" by Laurie Anderson Halse and started to read.

I could sort of relate to this book. I never talked about what happens. And I have admitted it happens. I didn't have any friends.

But sometimes I wished I did something other than reading or homework.

Wait. I could. There's a club in Hogsmeade. I could dress up and go there. If I dressed up nice enough, no one would know it's me.

I ran upstairs and took a shower. I had bruises all over but that was alright. I put on a red halter top with black leather pants. I had my hair in an elegant bun and I had black high-heels on. I wore my locket that had my parent's pictures in it and a pair of red earrings. I put on a little eye shadow, mascara, eye liner and some lip gloss. I grabbed a lot of money and snuck out of the tower.

The Marauders and The girls were getting ready to go to the club in Hogsmeade.

James was wearing a long sleeved gray shirt with a white short sleeved shirt over it. He had jeans and sneakers on. Sirius was wearing a blue polo shirt and black slacks with sneakers. Remus was wearing a red t-shirt with black slacks and his Hogwarts shoes.

While they were getting ready the girls were upstairs finding outfits.

Lily wore an emerald green sweater and a tan mini skirt. She had on black high-heels. She wore emerald green earrings and a necklace that she had gotten from a mysterious person last Christmas. She had on eyeliner, green eye shadow, and lip gloss. Katrina had on a blue silky dress with blue make-up (not blue lip gloss, clear lip gloss) and blue jewelry.

The girls and the guys met up and they all snuck out to the club in Hogsmeade.

When I got there I immediately got asked to dance. The guy I was dancing with bought me drink after drink. I lost count after six.

I guess I got drunk because the guy started pulling me towards the exit.

I refused to go with him so he hit me. I landed on the ground and he was just about to hit me again when a hand caught his wrist.

The hand belonged to Remus. He pushed the man away and helped me up, then steered me out onto a bench in the street. I started to cry, then I stopped remembering that I promised myself I wouldn't cry.

I hadn't since the car crash.

When they got there they all started dancing except Remus who didn't have a date.

They looked over to see a guy fighting with a girl that had a red halter top and leather pants on. She had a ton of bruises over her body. Her hair was up in a tight bun.

(a/n: guess who?)

They could clearly see that she was drunk. He kept trying to get her to leave and she didn't want to so he hit her. That's when Remus started over, and before he could hit her again Remus grabbed his wrist and threw him into a table. Then he helped the poor girl up and they walked out the door together.

When the group ran outside they saw him trying to calm her down. She stopped crying.

"Hi, my name's Remus. What's yours?" He asked nicely.

"Name's M-meda. Should really b-be getting b-back to school now." She said getting up unbalanced.

"Well it was nice to meet you. Will you be here tomorrow night?" Remus asked as he steadied her.

"Yes, if you will." She replied then kissed his cheek and walked up the drive to Hogwarts, disappearing through the doors.

"I wonder what house she's in." Remus said aloud.

The other's just agreed and they all made their way up the walkway to Hogwarts.

Chapter Six: Partial Truth.

That morning I awoke with an earsplitting headache.

I vowed to NEVER drink that much again. I got ready, then went down to breakfast my head pounding as I went.

I sat down at Gryffindor Table and pushed my plate away. The smell of food kept wafting towards me. Making me nauseous.

I never noticed the marauders even come in as I started to bang my head on the table.

THUMP…THUMP…THUMP.

"What the hell was that?" Sirius asked as he, James and Remus walked into the Great Hall.

Remus pointed and they all looked over to see Meda banging her head on the Gryffindor Table.

They ran over and tried to stop her.

"NO! I need the pain. My headache hasn't disappeared yet." she said as she struggled against them.

Finally she stopped, realizing that they were to strong for her.


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

I'm sorry to say for those few that actually liked this story, that I will be temporarily abandoning this story until I have a few more reviews.

The only reason I'm doing this is because I'm not sure that there is actually people out there that like this story, as I thing I'm an awful author. Though I am putting up a new story called "Soul Mates" it'll be another one like this that's in the Marauders time, though Mia actually has a family!

Again, I'm sorry to those few who liked it! I'll try to start it again next month!

**The Best witch of all!**


End file.
